100% Completion (RDR)
100% Completion is an accomplishment in Red Dead Redemption that unlocks an achievement/trophy and an outfit. Overview 100% Completion is achieved when most of the game's tasks have been completed. The following list provides the specific requirements for achieving 100% completion. This accomplishment applies to the main game - the ''Undead Nightmare'' DLC has a separate 100% completion accomplishment covered under the achievement/trophy entitled "Zed's Dead, Baby." Walkthrough There is a spreadsheet available here that will help you keep up with what you've done and what you haven't. It uses information from this wiki and was built in Microsoft Office 2010 by mixpix405. 57 Main Missions Each story mission counts as 1%, for a total of 57%. 5 Rare Weapons Each weapon counts as 0.5%, for a total of 2.5%. *LeMat Revolver *Mauser Pistol *Evans Repeater *Semi-auto Shotgun *Carcano Rifle 10 Outfits Obtained Each outfit counts as 0.5%, for a total of 4.5%. No other outfits in the game, DLC or otherwise, count toward 100% completion. *U.S. Army Outfit *U.S. Marshal Outfit *Elegant Suit *Rancher Outfit *Mexican Poncho Outfit *Bollard Twins Outfit *Treasure Hunter Outfit *Bandito Outfit *Reyes' Rebels Outfit *Walton's Gang Outfit 5 Job Locations Completed (To be completed at least once at each of the locations.) Each job counts as 0.5%, for a total of 2.5%. *Horsebreaking **Ridgewood Farm **Chuparosa *Nightwatch **MacFarlane's Ranch **Chuparosa **Blackwater 13 Safehouses Obtained (Rental properties and Pleasance House are excluded.) Each property seems to be worth a different percentage, totaling up to the 2%. .1%. Rathskeller Fork, El Matadero (incomplete) .2%. Casa Madrugada, Manzanita (incomplete) *New Austin **MacFarlane's Ranch Safehouse (Given to Marston) **Armadillo Safehouse **Rathskeller Fork Safehouse **Thieves' Landing Safehouse *Nuevo Paraiso **Irish's Shack (Given to Marston) **Escalera Safehouse **Chuparosa Safehouse **Casa Madrugada Safehouse **El Matadero Safehouse *West Elizabeth **Blackwater Safehouse (Given to Marston) **Manzanita Post Safehouse **Beecher's Hope Safehouse (John and Abigail's room) (Given to Marston) **Beecher's Hope Safehouse (Jack's room) (Given to Marston) Note. Must be purchased so that the icon is green, and not blue. Safehouse count can be quickly checked in Stats under "General," after the list of hideout completion times. 7 Gang Hideouts Cleared Each gang hideout counts as 0.5%, for a total of 3.5%. The PS3-exclusive hideout, Solomon's Folly, does not count towards 100% completion *Twin Rocks *Tumbleweed *Pike's Basin *Gaptooth Breach *Fort Mercer *Tesoro Azul *Nosalida 4 Ambient Challenges Completed Each challenge is divided in two parts (rank 1 to 5 and 6 to 10), each part counts as 1%, for a total of 8%. The Tomahawk and Explosive Rifle Mastery Challenges in the Legends and Killers DLC does not count towards 100% completion. *Sharpshooter Challenges *Survivalist Challenges *Master Hunter Challenges *Treasure Hunter Challenges 20 Bounty Locations Completed (Each Bounty Target is worth 0.1%, adding to a total of 2.0% towards 100% completion. For 100% completion 8 bounties must be completed in New Austin, 8 in Nuevo Paraiso and 4 in West Elizabeth, however the bounties are endless and will never run out. Note: It is possible to need 9 bounties in New Austin and only 7 in Nuevo Paraiso, plus the four in West Elizabeth. Bounties are placed at approximately 8:00 am and 5:00 pm in any of the major settlements. You want to be in the town or settlement where the bounty is to be posted (i.e. in Armadillo if you are going after a New Austin bounty). At this time, a lawman will come and post the wanted poster (this may take a moment, depending on how close the Safe House is). Should you not be in a settlement before 8:00 you will have missed the bounty posting. Note that the hideouts that the player hasn't completed will be selected instead of one's already completed, making it easier. Completing the bounty counts towards the 0.1% regardless if captured alive or killed (of course you will need to capture the corresponding bounties alive for the outfit scraps you will need). Make sure you are close enough to camp to receive the message about capturing the target alive or dead. Some people have found that if you stay too far away and snipe, you may not get credit toward 100% completion for that bounty. 8 New Austin Bounties are posted at Armadillo, Rathskeller Fork and MacFarlane's Ranch. 8 Nuevo Paraiso Bounties are posted at Escalera and Chuparosa. 4 West Elizabeth Bounties are posted at Blackwater and Manzanita Post. (Note: Players may need to travel to other towns for bounties rather than just going to the same town - for example, do Blackwater, then Manzanita Post.) *New Austin **The Hanging Rock **Rattlesnake Hollow **Mercer Station **Rio del Lobo **Silent Stead **Repentance Rock **Brittlebrush Trawl **Mescalero *Nuevo Paraiso **Plata Grande **Sepulcro **Barranca **Ojo del Diablo **Rancho Polvo **Primera Quebrada **Laguna Borrego **Hendidura Grande *West Elizabeth **Aurora Basin **Bearclaw Camp **Nekoti Rock **Tanner's Reach 18 Stranger Missions Completed 18 out of the total 19 Stranger missions count as 0.5%, for a total of 9%. (''"I Know You" mission does not count toward 100% completion)'' *"American Appetites" *"American Lobbyist" *"Aztec Gold" *"California" *"Deadalus and Son" *"Eva in Peril" *"Flowers for a Lady" *"Funny Man" *"Jenny's Faith" *"Let No Man Put Asunder" *"Lights, Camera, Action" *"Love is the Opiate" *"Poppycock" *"The Prohibitionist" *"Remember My Family" *"Water and Honesty" *"Who Are You to Judge?" *"The Wronged Woman" 6 Minigames Won Each minigame counts as 0.5%, for a total of 3%. For each minigame to be counted towards the 100% completion stat you must beat all players at the event. For example to complete Arm Wrestling you must beat the person at the table as well as any people in line after him. The same goes for finger fillet. *Five Finger Fillet *Arm Wrestling *Blackjack *Liar's Dice *Poker *Horseshoes 94 Map Locations Discovered All locations discovered for a total of 6%. (Locations can be "found" by just buying maps and pressing "Use" on them.) Two locations sometimes fail to register as "found" even after purchasing and using the appropriate maps: Tanner's Span and Mason's Bridge are railway bridges located to the southwest and southeast respectively,of the Pacific Union Railroad Camp. Manually journeying to (and crossing) these bridges will unlock the locations and count towards 100% completion rate. Some may have trouble locating The Old Bacchus Place given it is mistakenly placed in Diez Coronas in the fold-out map. It is actually located right along the river in Hennigan's Stead. There's also strange glitch observed on Xbox 360 - two locations from Nuevo Paraiso are not actually found there, but they rather are found in West Elizabeth (they unlock after using Tall Trees map and in stats you have 94/94 overall, 47/46 in New Austin, 17/16 in West Elizabeth but only 30/32 in Nuevo Paraiso). Nevertheless, you obtain On the Trail of de Vaca achievement. Total of Percentages Tips and Tricks *If you are stuck on 95-99.9% completion you should check the "STATS" menu frequently to see what you are still missing. *To save time, effort and money in the minigames some of the players can be made to go away. In Arm Wrestling and Five Finger Fillet the people in the line can be knocked over (But they will stop playing the game if pushed or attacked) and will then wander away leaving only the man at the table. He will become more difficult to beat but the player will only have to beat him. *An automatically updated checklist can be seen at Rockstar's Social Club if you have an account. Due to the fact that this list may not be completely synched to your game It is advised that you only use the list as a reference while using in game stats to see what you have actually completed. *Instead of going to all 94 locations, you can simply purchase all of the available maps saving a lot of time. *The map that comes with the game reveals all 94 locations. *If you have only 31 out of 32 locations discovered in Nuevo Paraiso, try heading to The Old Bacchus Place. This location will sometimes show up as a missing location in Nuevo Paraiso, even though it is physically located in New Austin. If you still have only 31/32 locations, go to the Plata Grande (it's a loop between Tesoro Azul and Sidewinder Gulch). *You will receive the On the Trail of de Vaca achievement/trophy once all locations have been discovered. *The fold-out map packaged with the game is also helpful in showing locations to be discovered. The map also includes the locations of all hunting spots, some of which are not shown on the in game map. *If you have still not achieved 100% try completing more bounty missions. Each bounty mission is worth 0.1% and these can be checked in STATS>SCORE if you scroll to the very bottom. You should have 8 locations completed in New Austin, 8 locations completed in Nuevo Paraiso and 4 locations completed in West Elizabeth which should amount to 2.0% of game completion altogether. *If you are stuck at 99.5% completion check that you have done the Ridgewood Farm's horsebreaking job as it is commonly missed. *Make sure that you have done the Stranger side-mission "Aztec Gold" if you are still stuck at 99.5%. According to various internet forums and some personal experience this mission goes largely unseen. *It is possible to get the Unnatural Selection achievement/trophy and the Redeemed achievement/trophy at the same time. *If you still do not have 100%, try going to the back of Casa Madrugada and doing "Eva in Peril." This can also be easily missed, due to it's relatively hidden location in a town not often visited. Glitches *(360/Other?) There happens to be a glitch that even though you got a 100% completion, you don't get the achievement. People say that the way to fix this is to turn off the xbox and reload the game. It might work and give you the achievement automatically on your next load. *As of the Title 1.04 update players may be unable to fully complete the game, leaving them at 99.9% completion. This is due to locations and bounties not being tracked properly. As of 9/27/10, Rockstar is looking into the issue. It seems that to track properly such bounties, players must enter the hideouts, avoiding sniping the gangs from long distances. Also, reaching on foot the bounty ending point helped in some cases. Achievements/Trophies Achieving unlocks the following achievement/trophy: Category:Gameplay Category:Red Dead Redemption Category:Terminology Category:Single Player